The present invention is directed to an elastic fishing device for securing a fishing line directly to a support on or near the water's edge that can be readily set and easily stored when not in use. The elastic fishing device includes a shock cord comprised of an elastic material which decreases the chance of breaking the fishing line and enhances the probability of catching fish.
Typically fishermen use fishing rods or poles for supporting their fishing lines when fishing. Rods and poles can not only be expensive, they are also unwieldy and prone to breaking when transporting.
Bank lines are an alternative means for fishing that comprise set fishing implements that do not require the use of a rod and reel. A bank line typically comprises a length of rope or cable attached to a fishing leader line having a hook. The rope or cable is attached to a support adjacent to or near the water where the baited hook is dropped into the water. When fishing with bank lines, the fisherman is free to leave the line unattended, and return at a later time to retrieve any fish that may have been hooked in the interim. Since the bank line does not have to be directly attended, this type of fishing device allows a fisherman to set out a plurality of lines at one time.
When catching a fish, there is sometimes a great deal of activity by the fish as it strikes the bait and after taking the hook which can pull on the fishing line. When using a rod or pole, the bending of the rod or pole provides some give in order to deter the fishing line from breaking and losing the fish. In addition, a fisherman tending the rod can play the fish by letting the line out. Since a fishing rod is generally held by the user when fishing, he or she can manipulate the fishing line by moving the rod to set the hook in the fish and increase the chances of snaring the fish.
A drawback to fishing with a bank line is that not only does rope or cable used for bank line fishing lack the ‘give’ necessary to allow the action of the fish to pull without breaking the fishing line, it frequently lacks a constant attendant to let out the line when needed.
In some instances, a bank line can be attached to a limb or branch, whereby the flexibility of the limb can allow for movement of the fish and thereby deter breaking the fishing line. A flexible support limb can also help to set the hook in the fish's mouth and maintain the fish on the line after it's been hooked. Therefore, the flexibility imparted by the support limb or branch to the leader line can increase the chance of catching the fish.
However, such a method for fishing requires that there be limbs, branches or trees that are appropriately flexible and located conveniently on which to attach the bank line. Often, there are no flexible limbs or branches situated on the water's edge for supporting the bank line. In addition, the flexibility of a limb is an unknown factor and will vary from limb to limb, making it difficult to gauge its affect on the action of a fish.
The lack of trees can be more readily noted when fishing from a dock or pier. In such cases, a fisherman may be forced to attach his bank line to an inflexible support such as a rail, or post. Attachment to an inflexible support does not allow any extra give or pull to the fishing line. Consequently, when a fish is hooked and resists or fights, the fishing line is more readily subject to break.
A fish is known to ‘spit out’ the hook after taking the bait and as a result can escape from being caught. An experienced fisherman will often tug sharply on the line when he feels a fish nibbling the bait in order to set the hook in the fish's mouth. This tugging action is somewhat emulated by a limber branch supporting the bank line. The limb or branch flexes in response to a fish striking the bait and the hook is thereby pulled to snag in the fish's mouth. However, with the bank line attached to a rigid support, the hook on the leader line does not react with as much movement as a bank line mounted on a flexible support, and results in a reduced chance of hooking an interested fish.
There is a need for a fishing device for bank fishing that can readily stretch to deter breaking of the fishing line while increasing the probability of catching a fish. The elastic fishing device reduces the possibility of breaking the fishing line and increases the probability of hooking and holding the fish on the line until it is retrieved. The present invention is adapted to attach a fishing leader line to an inflexible support, while providing elasticity for the leader line to extend and retract in a way that can set the hook in a fish striking the bait. In addition, the elastic fishing device of the present invention can stretch and return to its unstretched length in order to ease the tension created on the fishing line when a fish is snared on the hook. Such stretching can reduce the probability of losing the fish by protecting the fishing line against breaking.
Additionally, there is the need for a fishing device that can be quickly set out and easily taken in for easy transport and storage.